Unknown Malfoy's revenge
by 1GN33L
Summary: a unknown Malfoy kidnaps some one important to Harry. (unknown Malfoy a completely made up character and is not in the actual harry potter series weather that be the books' the movies or anything else harry potter related)


The air chilled Harry to his very soul. Evil could be felt in the air. What little life there was was covered in a thick layer of frost. Even the light from Harry's wand seemed to be dark and cold. Ginny was definitely in the area Harry knew it. There was nothing in sight except a small building in the distance in a field of dead flowers and ice covered black grass.

Muffled screams could be heard as Harry slowly approached the old Broken down shack. It had missing windows, some shattered some cracked, boards were missing from the walls, tiles on the ground that had fallen off the roof and Broken into an uncountable amount of little pieces. Harry carefully steeping around and in-between the little shards of tile on his way to the door. Harry pushed the rotten front door open. The hinges screeched in seeming agony. Noises could be heard coming from the basement. Slowly and silently he inch by inch crept down the stairs. He peered through a crack in the basement door. Through the crack Ginny could be seen strapped to a metal chair, her wand lay on a table beside her. Leion Malfoy stood in front of her, his wand held tightly in his right hand, his knuckles shining white. In his left hand he had a silver knife with an engraved snake handle, blood dripping off the tip of the blade.

Ginny had large cuts along her forearms, blood oozed from the wounds running down the sides of her arms and splashing to pools on the floor. Her usually long wavy ginger hair was matted over her eyes and stained with blood, tears ran down her face, her eyes were tightly shut and her lips were pressed together in hopes of preventing further screaming. Leion Malfoy stood over her ready to torture her some more. Ginny while in excruciating pain preferred this to the cruciatus curse she had repeatedly experienced earlier. The sensation of the cruciatus curse to her was like a burning all throughout her body and thousands of needles piercing her skin at the same time. Seeing Ginny like this shocked harry and he stood there unable to move as Leion tortured Ginny further, unable to help her.

When Harry was finally able to move he took out his wand and with a flick of his hand pointed the wand at the door. The door shattered into pieces, dust and splinters flew up into a cloud of debris while the bigger pieces flew inwards. Harry stepped into the basement through the cloud of dust without so much as a word. Leion Malfoy tuned to face Harry who has his wand ready. Leion looks at him eyes filled with rage, face completely calm. "So you found me" says Leion, his voice is deep and scratchy. "It didn't take long" replied Harry who anxiously looked at Ginny who had passed out as Harry blew in the door.

Seeing this as his chance Leion launches a killing curse at Harry, wand aimed at his heart. Harry waved his wand harry waved his wand while stepping to the side and threw knife flew out of Leions hand sticking into the wall, while the killing curse is sent to the roof. Leion starts attacking harry with all manner of curses, green sparks fly from Leions wand forcing harry back as he deflects curse after curse, reaching the end of the room, with his back against the wall harry begins to fight back. Red flashes coming from his wand as he over powers and forces Leion back. Leion deflects Harry's spells, launching some of his own only for them to be deflected by Harry. Leion reaches the wall, unable to counter attack or move anywhere all he could do was defend. Harry forces him to his knees, spell after spell flying out from the tip of his wand. Leions wand shoots from his hand and lands next to Ginny who is slowly regaining conciseness to the sight of harry pointing his wand at Leions face. Harry casts a full body bind curse on Leion and arrests him as members of the ministry apperate in, wands ready to take Leion to askaban prison.

Harry rushes to Ginny, releasing the binds with a flick of his wand. Picking her up, immediately disapperating from the shack leaving Leion in the hands of the ministry, appearing in the hospital with Ginny in his arms. Nurses who have been notified of Ginnys condition via a patronus charm from the minister of magic who has made her top priority, have a bed prepared for her. The nurses ask Harry to stay back as madam pomfrey the old nurse at Hogwarts tends to Ginnys wounds. Harry not wanting to leave her side shoves past the nurse, rushing to Ginnys side pleading with madam pomfrey to help Ginny. Madam pomfrey assures Harry that Ginny will be fine and politely requests Harry steps back and trusts her to do her job. Trusting madam pomfrey after experiencing her help many times Harry steps back wile madam pomfrey works on Ginny, giving her many different potions that Harry didn't know and bandaging her arms.

Telling Harry that it's ok to come over to Ginny now as madam pomfrey secures the last bandage on Ginnys arm. Harry sits next to Ginny with a look of sadness on his face, her hand clasped inside his. Madam pomfrey puts her hand on Harry's shoulder tears now roll down Harry's face. "shell be ok" says madam pomfrey in a soft voice. "she wont have any scars and can go home tomorrow". "thank you" harry manages to reply through the tears as madam pomfrey walks out the door with one last glance back over her shoulder. Harry looks at Ginny sadness filling his face. She seems peaceful in her sleep. Harry pulls a red velvet ring box with a black metal latch out of his jacket pocket, opens it and looks at the ring, gold polished so final it shone, gem a swirling galaxy of colors ever changing He places it still open on the table beside her with the ring facing her, the shine of the ring illuminating her face. Harry leans back in his chair, closes his eyes and slowly drifts asleep


End file.
